


Teammates

by queenofthefallenfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu - Freeform, Demisexual Kageyama Tobio, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Alternating, Pansexual Hinata Shouyou, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Takeda Ittetsu is a Good Bro, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefallenfics/pseuds/queenofthefallenfics
Summary: When Kageyama and Hinata finally perfect the drop-toss hit while during the last game of the Summer Training Camp, Hinata's reaction is very enthusiastic. Ittetsu is worried, Hinata is stressed, and Kageyama is shocked.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu (referenced), Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Takeda Ittetsu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Teammates

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Haikyuu!!
> 
> I also haven't read the magna, just watched the anime. Sorry if, as a result, the characterization is off at times.
> 
> Also, this is my first use of 'oh. *oh.*' and I think it was in a pretty good place, lmao.

Ittetsu watches the ball fly from Kageyama’s hands and right into Hinata’s hand’s path. Instantly, the orange haired boy slams it down. The ball bounces a few times before hitting the wall. The players, coaches, and managers of the two teams watch it as well. Then, Ittetsu turns to look at Kageyama and Hinata. The ref blows his whistle once ( _point_ , Karasuno) and the two boys turn to look at each other. It’s silent a moment longer before the two of them start to cheer at each other. Kageyama is holding his hands up and shaking them ever-so-slightly as Hinata waves his fisted hands. Then, it happens just as quickly as a first tempo attack.

Hinata, evidently mistaking Kageyama’s raised hands as an invitation for a hug, jumps into Kageyama’s arms and kisses him.

And, well, Ittetsu has never seen a car crash in real life. He has seen them on TV though, and knows that after the initial collision there’s a quick moment of reaction, followed by a moment of utter stillness.

Hinata jumps into Kageyama’s arms and kisses him: car crash. Kageyama wraps his arms around Hinata and everyone stares at them, the other volleyball game stopping as the setter lets the ball slip out of his hands to stare at the Karasuno court: quick moment of reaction. The two boys pull apart and stare at each other: moment of utter stillness.

Then Hinata wriggles out of Kageyama’s hold and drops to the ground, staring up at Kageyama with a ferocious blush.

Kageyama, frozen, stares right back at Hinata.

All the blood drains out of Hinata’s face and, without saying a word, Hinata turns around and sprints out of the gym. Kageyama watches him run out, but doesn’t stop him; neither does anyone else. Everyone starts to whisper to each other, players to players, managers to managers, and coaches to coaches, but Ittetsu watches Kageyama slowly raise a hand to press his fingers to his lips. Kageyama’s fingers are shaking, but Ittetsu doubts it’s because of the toss.

“T—Timeout,” the ref calls, voice unsteady for a moment. He jumps off the stand and races to one of the other refs and they start to whisper to each other, hands flying around.

The team huddles around each other, the boys standing on the sidelines join the huddle, while Kageyama stands there, fingers pressed to his lips, ears turning pink, and face utterly blank. Fukurodani creates its own huddle and they talk among themselves, their whispers dancing across the court. Ittetsu can see the older coaches start to mutter among themselves before Nekomata steps in and, with a few words, ends their huddle.

The ref climbs back onto the stand and blows his whistle. “We need to continue the game,” he said.

The boys jump apart and, after a quick moment of deliberation, Ennoshita takes Hinata’s place on the court, with Nishinoya standing by ready to jump in when it’s his turn again. It takes Kageyama a moment, but he resumes his position in front of the net, his hands steady and his ears their usual pale color.

After checking with Keishin and the other coach, the ref blows the whistle and Tsukishima serves again, seemingly unrattled.

“Teach—Teach, maybe you should find Hinata?”

Ittetsu looks up at Keishin and, after a pause, nods furiously. “Please excuse me,” he says and runs out of the gym, not even bothering to change his shoes. It takes longer than he likes, but eventually he finds Hinata on the roof of one of the gyms.

The short boy has his arms wrapped around his knees, sobbing so hard Ittetsu worries that he’ll get hiccups. It hurts to hear Hinata cry, it’s _strange_ to hear Hinata cry. Just like his name, the boy is an endless supply of energy and enthusiasm and cheer, so hearing the sun-boy cry is so unusual that it makes something hard stick in Ittetsu’s throat. _Could it be that he’s worried about others knowing he’s gay? Or at least interested in Kageyama_? Ittetsu wonders. Then he forces any hesitation out of his being. He climbs up the rest of the ladder and pretends not to see how Hinata stiffens when Ittetsu sits next to him. Hinata buries his face in his knees even more; Ittetsu pretends not to see that as well.

It takes a moment for Ittetsu to find the right words but when he does, he says them clearly and carefully, not wanting Hinata to get confused by flowery metaphors. “I just want you to know, Hinata-kun, that you don’t have to worry about the team, or Coach Ukai or myself, treating you differently, because of your sexual orientation,” Ittetsu starts. “We have a responsibility, a duty to make sure that you are protected and feel safe. If you ever start to feel unsafe, do not hesitate to speak with me or Coach Ukai about it. Do you understand?”

Hinata mumbles into his knees.

Ittetsu winces, unable to hear him. “I’m sorry, but you’ll need to repeat that,” Ittetsu tells him.

It takes a few seconds, but Hinata lifts his head off his knees and tilts his head so that Ittetsu can see one eye. “Thank you, Takeda-sensei,” Hinata says, “but I won’t be.” Ittetsu is sure his confusion has painted itself on his face because Hinata, haltingly, elaborates. “I mean, no one has a problem with Nishinoya and Asahi, so they wouldn’t have a problem with . . . with me.”

Ittetsu nods, unsurprised that the rest of the team knew about the relationship between the libero and ace. Then again, he recalls, you don’t threaten to quit a sport you love for just a friend.

So, Ittetsu nods again and shifts in his seat next to Hinata, at a loss for what to do. He knows that if Ittetsu was in Hinata’s position, he would like comfort and reassurance. But Hinata, Ittetsu knows, has his own strength and Ittetsu is confident that he could find it again, given time. Ittetsu bites his lip in a physical attempt to prevent himself from speaking. All the words and thoughts that Ittetsu has stay locked away, buried inside of him to give Hinata the safe space he needs.

“I—I didn’t,” Hinata says, soft and quiet and faltering, “I didn’t mean to do it.” He takes a deep breath and then explains: “I didn’t mean to start to like him.”

This isn’t the conversation that Ittetsu imagined having a few minutes ago as he looked for the decoy, but he is ready to hear it, nonetheless.

“I didn’t mean to start to like him,” Hinata repeats. “I didn’t at first. I thought he was arrogant and cold and brilliant and heartless and mean. But, but, it started to happen and I wasn’t upset about it. Because he’s brilliant and quick and strong and he never backs down. When I was in middle school, I didn’t have a volleyball club—it was just me. I always had to beg my friends to help me. I don’t have to beg Kageyama. He’s always there, ready to set, ready for one more toss.”

Hinata takes a moment to breathe and Ittetsu wonders if Hinata’s ever told anyone this, if he’s ever explored these feelings outside of his own head and heart. Hinata speaks with such surety that it’s possible, but there’s a worm of doubt at that thought. Hinata, outside of the volleyball club, didn’t hang out with too many others, according to the teases and jabs from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Ittetsu again is overcome with the urge to say something but bites his tongue to avoid doing so. 

“No one else is, no one else wants to,” Hinata mumbles. “He’s the only one who could keep up with me. And, and I ruined it. He’s the perfect teammate, the perfect setter, and I ruined it all because I couldn’t keep myself, my feelings, in check.” With a groan, he slams his face back into his knees, which proves unsuccessful at muffling his scream of frustration. 

“Don’t worry, Hinata-kun,” Ittetsu says, “Kageyama will still want to play with you. Just like you said, the two of you are perfect teammates. I’m sure he knows and recognizes—”

It seems that Ittetsu’s attempt at reassuring Hinata fails because he hears the boy sniffle and gasp wetly. Ittetsu closes his mouth and waits for Hinata to say something.

* * *

Shouyou hates his impulsiveness sometimes.

Not often, of course, because most of the time it works in his favor. He can run across the court and jump higher than the blockers and it’ll work out because Kageyama always sets the ball right to him. And that’s the crux of the matter; without Kageyama he wouldn’t be on the court. Without Kageyama he’d spend five minutes on the court before his team lost. Shouyou _knows_ that would happen because it already did! And, now that they’re on the same team, they’re practically unbeatable. They’re the best and everything was going so perfectly. Until Shouyou pushed Kageyama that night and got into the fight with him. After the fight, Kageyama pretended like he wasn’t there. Like he didn’t exist. Shouyou didn’t realize how much of his day was built around Kageyama until he was gone and, when he was, Shouyou felt off balance, like he was trying to hit a ball that wasn’t there. And everytime Kageyama didn’t acknowledge him, Shouyou was swinging through empty air. So when they finally got the drop-toss right, it was as if everything aligned. It was their last match, they were going to beat Fukurodani and Bokuto-san and they would be together again.

Until, of course, Shouyou lost his mind and kissed Kageyama.

Now, all Shouyou can think of is how Kageyama’s lips felt, how Kageyama smelled, and how Kageyama’s arms wrapped around him. All those memories, however, can’t block out what happened next; how Kageyama just stood there, how Shouyou remembered they were in the middle of a game, how Shouyou raced out of the gym as quick and fast as he could, how Shouyou cried so hard he felt his lungs and throat ache.

And, when Takeda says, “Don’t worry, Hinata-kun, Kageyama will still want to play with you. Just like you said, the two of you are perfect teammates. I’m sure he knows and recognizes—” Shouyou can’t help but start to cry again.

Because Shouyou doesn’t want to be just _teammates_ again, he wants to be more than that. It takes Takeda-sensei’s words to make Shouyou realize that now that he’s had one taste of Kageyama, he can’t let it go. He can’t forget how soft his lips were, how his lips tasted like the berry chapstick he wears, how Shouyou’s nose slotted right into place beside Kageyama’s.

“Yeah, idiot, we’re still going to play together.” Kageyama’s words, and appearance, make Shouyou smush his face into his knees even harder.

 _No, no, no, NO_! he wants to scream. Kageyama can’t be here, he should be finishing up the game, playing volleyball without Shouyou because isn’t that what everyone says? That without Kageyama, Shouyou is nothing and without Shouyou, Kageyama is still perfect.

But Kageyama is here and not there. And Shouyou is crying because he kissed his best friend and his best friend stood there like a dead fish.

“Hinata-kun,” Takeda says, softly enough that only Shouyou can hear him. “If you don’t want Kageyama-kun, here . . .”

He trails off but Shouyou shakes his head. He’s not a coward! He can handle Kageyama. When—when he stops crying, of course. But that’ll be soon! Shouyou knows it! He just needs to take a deep breath and focus on the positive of the situation—they perfected the drop-toss and now they’ll be unbeatable. Especially since Kageyama wants to keep playing with him. Which means that Kageyama doesn’t hate him. Or, well, hates him less than he loves volleyball.

“Okay,” Takeda says. He says some more stuff, about teamwork and building bridges instead of burning them, but Shouyou isn’t really listening. All he knows is that Takeda is going to leave the two of them alone to sort themselves out.

He hears the teacher walk away and down the ladder. He hears Kageyama’s shoes _tap-tap-tap_ on the roof until he’s next to Shouyou. Suddenly, he can smell Kageyama again—the hand lotion he uses, his deodorant, and even the conditioner that Kageyama uses to keep his hair so silky and shiny looking. Shouyou can’t handle it and he jumps to his feet. He hears Kageyama make a noise of _something_ but doesn’t turn around to look at the setter; he couldn’t handle it if Kageyama was staring at him with disgust or anger or, worst of all, an emptiness that meant that Shouyou wasn’t worth Kageyama’s time and effort anymore. He hears Kageyama copy him and get to his feet, but Shouyou still faces the transmission tower.

He hasn’t built up enough courage to say something when Kageyama starts to speak. “I just wanted—if you’re worried—I think—you don’t—” Kageyama can’t get the words out and Shouyou knows why.

“I’m sorry for k-kissing you,” Shouyou says, interrupting Kageyama’s stammers. “I’m sorry, it was a mistake, it won’t happen again.”

 _And, wow, does it hurt to say those words_ , Shouyou realizes. Because, obviously, Shouyou wants it to happen again. He wants it to happen a lot more; every day would be best but every hour would be better. But Shouyou isn’t going to let his stupid feelings get in the way of volleyball; he knows that Kageyama prioitizes nothing over volleyball and Shouyou prefers to have a genius setter over one who hates him. So, if Shouyou can just convince Kageyama it was a mistake, maybe Kageyama will forget it ever happened.

And, well, Shouyou can live with that.

“What are you talking about, dumbass,” Kageyama snaps.

Shouyou balls his hands, turning around to glare at the taller boy. “I _said_ ,” he spits out, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to force myself on you, to kiss you.”

Something that could be described as “dark” flashes across Kageyama’s face. Shouyou wants to turn away but doesn’t; Kageyama needs to see his honesty. He needs to understand that Shouyou won’t do that to him, not again, not if it means giving up what they have. Shouyou’s feelings will fade, sooner or later, but their connection on the court is something more than that. It can be more than his feelings, can last longer than his feelings.

“You idiot,” Kageyama snarls.

Kageyama reaches for him and Shouyou flinches, half-certain that Kageyama is about to bloody his nose.

Kageyama reaches for him and kisses Shouyou.

Shouyou’s first thought: _there’s something wet on my lips_. Shouyou’s second thought: _Kageyama is on my lips_. Shouyou’s third thought: _Kageyama is kissing me_.

After that third thought, his mind goes blank and he just focuses on Kageyama’s lips. They’re just as soft as they were earlier but they don’t taste of his chapstick anymore. Shouyou is sad for a moment, but realizes that later they’ll taste like chapstick and later, hopefully, they’ll kiss again. Kageyama also smells more, his sweat overtaking his deodorant, which confuses Shouyou; _why would Kageyama be sweating_? It’s not like it suddenly got hotter or muggier or anything. When Kageyama tilts his head a little to kiss him better, the wet feeling on Shouyou’s lips grows, as does a dull ache that wasn’t there a few moments ago. Unfortunately, Shouyou needs to breathe and, when the need for fresh air grows too great, he pulls back. 

He doesn’t pull back very far though, there’s a handful of inches between them and it’s more than enough to stare at Kageyama’s face and the light dusting of pink around his very nice cheekbones. Kageyama’s sharp blue eyes are unusually dulled, something that only happens when they study, and it takes Shouyou a moment to get that he, Hinata Shouyou, did that. Shouyou bites his lip in an attempt to not let a stupid smile or comment ruin the moment. Kageyama’s eyes sharpen again and he reaches up a hand to touch Shouyou’s lips. For a moment, Shouyou thinks his heart has stopped.

 _Kageyama’s fingers_ , he thinks, _are even softer than his lips. How is that possible_?

When Kageyama pulls his hand back, there’s some blood on them. Kageyama stares at the blood and Shouyou reaches up to touch his lips, blinking in surprise at his own blood-covered fingertips.

“I’m bleeding,” Shouyou says, his own voice sounding tinny and far away.

“I made you bleed,” Kageyama corrects him, glaring at his fingertips.

Somehow the moment is gone but Shouyou can still see it in the distance. He knows that it’s close enough to grab and pull back and he thinks about what to say to get Kageyama’s lips on his again. “Then kiss it better,” he blurts out.

Kageyama takes his other hand, the one fisted in Shouyou’s shirt, and uses it to lift his chin up. Once he does that, Kageyama presses a feather-soft kiss to his lips. It’s shorter than the last one, but no less powerful. When Kageyama pulls away, Shouyou can feel his heart racing like he’s just sprinted a mile; he’s even panting, ever-so-slightly, for breath.

So is Kageyama.

They stand like that, getting their breathing under control for a few moments until Shouyou can’t contain himself anymore. He _needs_ to know what that was about. He needs to know if he’s going to get more kisses from Kageyama, more tosses. If they’re going to be boyfriends. Or if Kageyama is already regretting what he just did. But he can’t regret it, Shouyou rationalizes. After all, Kageyama kissed him not once but twice. You don’t kiss someone twice and not like it! 

It takes him another moment but Shouyou finally speaks up. “What, what does this . . . make us?” he asks, hoping Kageyama won’t notice the slight tremor in his voice.

“What we’ve always been,” Kageyama says, his furrowed brow showing his confusion. He grabs Shouyou’s hand and interlaces their fingers together. “Teammates.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Without thinking, Shouyou says, “I didn’t know you were this smooth.” Unlike Shouyou, Kageyama doesn’t blush but the tips of his ears darken and his grip tightens for a moment.

Before Shouyou can say something else, or try to kiss him again, two things happen at the same time—Shouyou’s stomach growls and Kageyama’s stomach growls. They both jump, startled, then look at the other’s stomach. Shouyou laughs, all the nervous energy in him releasing itself like that. Kageyama grumbles something, lips twisted in a pout that looks perfect and kissable.

So Shouyou bounces up and kisses him, quickly on the lips.

Then he says, “Should we go to the barbeque?”

* * *

Tobio doesn’t think he’s a reckless person. He’s careful and meticulous, exactly what a good setter should be. He’s also very focused, something that Tobio knows unsettles people. Sometimes, he acts with his gut, but he’s gotten better at curbing that. He’s gotten so good at curbing it, as a matter of fact, that it only happens with Hinata. But that’s okay, because Hinata is always there for him, like no one else has ever been. No one else can match Tobio step-for-step, set-for-spike the way that Hinata can.

Even with that in mind, somehow it comes as a shock for Tobio when Hinata kisses him.

Not because Tobio doesn’t want him to or doesn’t like Hinata, but because they’re in the middle of a game. And Hinata should be focused on the game, on the ball, on his sets. But somehow, Hinata was focused on Tobio. Which is strange because Tobio is normally focused on Hinata, watching the decoy from the corner of his eye at all times. On and off the court. Tobio is so focused on Hinata that he should have seen the kiss coming. He didn’t though, he is honestly and totally dumbfounded that Hinata has kissed him.

When Hinata wriggles out of his arms and runs away, Tobio is still very dazed and the only thing he can do is touch his tingling lips.

When the ref’s whistle blows, Tobio drops his hand and walks to his position in front of the next, trying to focus on the game. Normally, he’d be able to; normally, Hinata would be at his side and they would win the game. But instead it’s Ennoshita, who keeps turning his head to look at Tobio. “Are you good to play?” Tobio asks him, confused at his weird energy. Ennoshita looks at him with wide eyes and nods after a moment.

Tobio gives him a nod back and then proceeds to lose the next three points. After the fourth point, Ukai pulls him out. Oddly, Tobio doesn’t feel too upset.

He feels numb, for the most part. Numb except for his lips. Those still tingle.

“Uh, Kageyama-kun,” Ukai says, not really looking him in the eyes. “Maybe you should go and . . . find Hinata. Maybe—” Tobio nods once and leaves the gym.

Tobio leaves the gym and heads towards the roof of the second gym. A few nights ago, Hinata was babbling about how one of the players from the school said the sun rises looked the best from that roof and how it was the only one with an easily accessible ladder. Hinata also said he wanted to get up early one morning and see it, but he never did; Hinata would have woken Tobio up to see it with him and he never did.

Just like he predicts, Hinata is there.

He goes into the conversation with no real goal besides putting Hinata at ease again; he can hear the sniffles from the shorter boy across the roof and Tobio . . . doesn’t like them. Somehow, for some reason, Hinata thinks that Tobio didn’t like the kiss. Which is not true, of course, Tobio liked the kiss (liked how soft Hinata’s hands on his neck were and how Hinata’s legs wrapped around him felt) and, even though he was surprised, didn’t mean that he wanted it to stop.

So when Hinata apologizes for kissing him, Tobio just grabs him and kisses him back. Hinata is enthusiastic and responsive and when he pulls apart, Tobio can’t really form any thoughts besides: _Good_.

Then he sees blood on Hinata’s lip and feels decidedly not-Good about causing his . . . something, to bleed. And when Hinata suggests kissing his lip to make it feel better, Tobio mimics the gentle kiss he saw on some k-drama once. And when he pulls back, he is absurdly proud of the stunned look on Hinata’s face.

“What, what does this . . . make us?” Hinata asks and Tobio hears what he thinks are nerves in Hinata’s voice that makes it shake ever-so-slightly.

It takes Tobio a moment to understand the question. _Make us,_ he thinks to himself. Aren’t they what they’ve always been? Teammates? On and off the court? Isn’t that what Hinata wants? Tobio doesn’t try to say something sappy or sweet or complicated like Takeda would. Instead, he just tells Hinata the truth about what they are. “What we’ve always been,” Tobio reminds him, hand purposefully steady as he takes Hinata’s hands and weaves their fingers together (Tobio finds out that Hinata’s hand is so small and powerful). “Teammates,” he adds after a beat.

It sounds even better out loud.

Hinata turns bright red at his words and seems to blurt out the words, “I didn’t know you were this smooth.”

Tobio tenses for a moment— _should he have said something different_? Smooth is good, but would sweet be better? Maybe he should’ve asked Hinata to be his boyfriend instead, or perhaps partner? For a moment, Tobio wishes he could’ve called his sister; she’d know how to handle this situation. A growl sounds from his, and Hinata’s, stomachs. Tobio glares at their stomachs, angry at interrupting their conversation. He needed to make sure that Hinata understood what he meant.

But Hinata leans up to give him a quick kiss on his lips, grinning widely despite his hurt lip. So, maybe Hinata understood what Tobio meant? _Good_ , he tells himself, _that’s good_. Then he says, “Should we go to the barbeque?”

After a moment, Tobio nods; the one part of him that wants to keep kissing Hinata is becoming overwhelmed by his hunger. A small voice also whispers _What would Hinata taste like after eating something?_ and Tobio is suddenly very eager to go to the barbeque. He keeps holding Hinata’s hand and leads him to the ladder where they both stop short. Tobio looks at the narrow ladder, then at their conjoined hands. He doesn’t know if he should go first but Hinata solves the problem for him by lifting their hands to give Tobio a quick kiss on the back of his hand before letting go. 

“Don’t worry, Kageyama!” he exclaims, grinning, “I’ll catch you if you fall!”

Hinata races down the ladder and Tobio watches him, making sure he doesn’t fall down in his haste. “Idiot,” Tobio yells at him, “I’m taller and heavier than you. What are you gonna do? Be my pillow?”

“Don’t worry,” Hinata says, “you’re not that fat.”

Tobio chokes on the air and clambers down the ladder. When he gets to the bottom, he looms over Hinata. Hinata keeps the sun-bright smile on his face even as Tobio glowers at him. “I’m not fat, I’m muscled,” Tobio tells him.

Hinata laughs in his face and kisses away his pout. “If that’s what helps you sleep!” he teases. Then he grabs Tobio’s hand again and begins to walk to the courtyard where the teachers said the food would be. As Tobio follows him, he watches Hinata jump from one topic to another with the same speed and dexterity that he utilizes on the court. Tobio can feel something in his chest but it’s not soreness from the game, because he left early, so he doesn’t know what it is. But when they hear the sound of other players and the hissing of meat cooking, Hinata gasps and lets go of Tobio’s hand, running ahead. Tobio looks down at his empty hand and frowns, chasing after Hinata, intent on holding his hand again.

When he catches up, Hinata already has his hands full with plates and chopsticks. Tobio takes a set from him and shoves Hinata in the direction of the grill with Suga, Diachi, and Asahi standing around it. “Hinata, Kageyama!” Diachi says, looking at them with an odd smile. “Is everything—”

“Hinata, what happened to your lip?” Suga exclaims, grabbing Hinata by his shoulder to get a better look.

Tobio moves around Suga to pick up a slice of meat and drops it on Hinata’s plate, then takes a second piece for himself.

“Suga!” Asahi hisses, giving him a weird look.

Suga steps back and looks between Tobio and Hinata, a wide smile appearing on his face after a few seconds. “Ohh,” he says. “Nevermind, Hinata. Sorry about that.”

“No, no problem,” Hinata stammers, grabbing a different slice of meat from the grill. It’s slightly less cooked than the one Tobio selected for him, if a bit smaller, but Tobio notes the preference anyway.

“Suga, how did the game end?” Tobio asks, trying not to be too obvious as he watched Hinata start to eat. “Did we win?”

“Oh, well, almost,” Asahi tells him, shrugging slightly. “Bokuto-san pulled himself together in time to get the match point.”

“You weren’t there?” Hinata asks, mouth full of meat.

Tobio wrinkles his nose. “Don’t talk with food in your mouth like that, you look gross, dumbass,” he snaps.

There’s a strange sound from the third-years at comment, like they all gasped.

“And, no, I wasn’t. I was looking for you, idiot,” Tobio continues.

The weird sound happens back again.

Hinata blinks then starts to choke on the food in his mouth. Quickly, Tobio slaps Hinata on the back, stopping only when Hinata shoves him off, a gross clump of half-chewed food landing on his plate. Hinata straightens up and gives him a wide, albeit watery, smile.

“Did I distract you, Kageyama?” he asked, voice pitched low and funny.

“Of course you did,” Tobio says.

Then a different sound floats through the air—it sounds like a sigh, coming from the circle of managers standing a few steps away.

“Anyone would be distracted when you shove that much food in your mouth, dumbass,” Tobio adds, uneasy at why the girls would be sighing at him. “You looked like a squirrel.”

Hinata starts and punches him in the shoulder. “I don’t look like a squirrel!” he protests.

“A chipmunk, then,” Tobio corrects himself, smirking at the shorter boy.

“Take that back!” Hinata snaps, trying to punch him again.

But Tobio dances out of the way and sticks his tongue out. “You can’t make me,” he says. “Good luck trying to, flying squirrel!” With a sound of anger, Hinata crumbles the plate in his hands and charges after Tobio. Tobio just laughs and runs away from Hinata, easily outrunning him with his longer legs.

As they run, Tobio thinks he hears Daichi say, “Well, I guess we shouldn’t be surprised that the fighting wouldn’t stop if they started dating.”

But, well, that would be silly. Tobio probably misheard.

It’s not like anyone thought they would ever start dating.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine at the end of this, on the bus ride back, Takeda separates the boys and Kageyama is sitting near Asahi and Asahi is like 'if you need help or have questions or anything, know that I'm here for you! :)' and then Kageyama is like 'What'sitlikehavingaboyfriend?What'sdifferentfrombeingjustfriends?ShouldIgetHinatagifts?HowoftenshouldIwalkwithhimtopractice?ShouldIbringhimsnacks?WoulditbeweirdformetotexthimwhenIcan'tsleep?' like, just a hilarious amount of questions (a la Kageyama's questions to Kenma in that one scene) and Asahi is like 'uhhhh.'
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this! Like and comment below!


End file.
